


Avalanche

by Commander_Shepard



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Shepard/pseuds/Commander_Shepard
Summary: Moira and Angela bond after an artic mission goes awry, leaving them snowed in.





	Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't do 1st person, but the comm required it. There's also a baller playlist I made to go with-- including the person who ordered this fics inspo song for the whole idea. Mind the purple prose, it's old.
> 
> https://playmoss.com/en/queencosma/playlist/avalanche

“Heart achingly lovely…”

Angela leaned in closer with her brows quirked. “What did you say, Dr. O’Deorain?” She piqued innocently, her brilliant blue wings fanned out behind her angelic frame. Her aromatic blonde hair spilling over her shoulders. Her endearing getup is almost too much for my heart to  _ bear. _ I place a hand over my chest to calm the fluttering. Her pale cheeks flush a delicate pink before she retreats.

I clear my throat, pointing towards her attire. “I was remarking about what you’re wearing. It’s lovely.”

Angela smiled, perhaps a hint knowingly. “Heart achingly so?” She asked, twirling playfully. She traced her hands down the azure front, the snug leather blend outlined her breasts tightly. The tapered white metal inlay across her collar was simply elegant.

“Have you made this yourself?” I inquire, knowing how Angela loved to sew. I stooped curiously to my knees, inspecting her tight hosiery. The matte finish and the belted sarong that doubled as a utility belt haloed around her slender waist. She shied away, that rosy pink in her cheeks turning scarlet.

“N-No. It was a commission from Blackwatch. I only had a say in the embellishments.”

It probably wasn’t healthy of me to envision some unknown wretch with their hands slithering over her. Exploring every inch of her body, to make sure it all fit oh so perfectly— which it did. I shook those thoughts away, crossing and uncrossing my legs. 

“Yours looks even better,” Angela remarked with a lustrous grin. I plucked at my draping red sash. Regarding quietly how my attire was a sharp mirror to hers, contrasting her pure, elegance with drastic swatches of black and crimson.

“Thank you, Angela.” My voice jostles as we begin to experience turbulence. Our helicopter pilot calls overhead that it’ll pass momentarily. A rougher patch has us swaying, Angela lost her balance and tumbled forward. I reached out and grasped her, gathering her safely against me. With her head beneath my chin, she clings tightly around my waist while we endure. I’m fastened to her and the railing above, cursing myself for not strapping us in. “It’s all right, just means we’re getting close,” I assured.

I can feel her nod against me as the ride smooths and I can release her. She’s slow to let go, but finally does. Her hat askew atop her crown of flaxen hair, looking at me longingly from beneath her lashes, like she has something to say. I tilt forward expectantly, not realizing I’ve done so until the pilot speaks up and Angela nearly jumps out of her skin.

“You two need to drop here, I can’t get any closer!” He relayed before opening the chasey door. A gust of cold air whipped in, lashing us in sleet. Our suits are insulated well against any and all extreme temperatures, but not for prolonged periods.

I gesture to Angela to ready herself as I shuck on my rucksack and parachute before arming myself. I can see the trepidation in her eyes as she wields her assault rifle. Still heavy in her hands. She could handle herself well enough in training simulations, but the soldiers we were undoubtedly going to encounter weren’t 3D renders. They were living, breathing people. Not indoctrinated pawns, but men and women with families and dreams. Angela cried for days when she lost a patient. She’d never taken a life before, but assured Blackwatch that it wouldn’t be a problem.

A fact that had surprised me in the beginning. But of  _ course _ , Angela would want to come along a rescue mission. Perhaps she thought it a proper chance to see combat in action from a distance while we retrieve the hostage. 

It wasn’t any of our own, but an unaligned meteorologist that Blackwatch paid a handsome yearly income to deal business with. The valley his town stationed him in had a perfect backdoor view of a suspected Talon base. He’d feed them intel, secretly watching out of the corner of his eye, reporting back any large shipments incoming or exiting.

The last transmission Blackwatch received from him was a plea for protection, one that was cut short by gunfire and his scream. I spared her the worst of the details, but Angela was well aware we’d most likely be taking the weatherman home in a body bag. This wasn’t so much a rescue mission as recovering of information and specialized equipment.

“Moira,” Angela’s gentle voice calls to me. “We’ll drop here, I wouldn’t be surprised if we’ve already been spotted, so be ready.” The gun is trembling in her hand and she’s making the effort to comfort me. She touches her hand to mine before stepping out bravely into the frigid air. As she falls, I can see her mouth something, but I can’t quite make it out. I chase the falling angel, keeping her as near to me as possible.

I look up as Angela is already losing speed, her wings spread open marvelously as she sways to and fro in the snowy winds. I yank my parachute cord breathlessly, the force stronger than I’m prepared as air is forced from my lungs. But after the initial jolt, I’m floating beside her. When we land, I’m surprised to see the horizon bare, the weathered base looming in the distance ahead. It’s suspiciously quiet, save for the shrill whistling of a blizzard, gaining strength as the storm rolled on.

We trek ahead, trudging through the knee-high snow. I strained to see beyond a falling blanket of white, but I caught a glimpse of movement. “Up ahead,” I warn, sticking close to the craggy mountainside leading into the sloped valley cradling the weather station. “They know we’re here, be ready for anything. Do you understand?” I swivel on my heels, leveling my gaze with hers.

Angela rolled her shoulders, shrouding a mask over her true emotions. “It’s fine, really, Moira. We might not even have to— “

“We will most certainly have to.” I delivered blankly, looking across to check the coast is clear for our entrance. The haphazard arrangement of different buildings has but one entrance. Straight ahead, a concrete door that led into the largest of the structures. A giant dome that sat nestled on the cusp of the valley. 

Headquarters provided blueprints ahead of our mission. There should be an open entryway that fed into a theater of sorts. A viewing room, enormous glass windows that framed the harsh landscape. 

“Stay close behind me, we go in together.” 

“And we come out together.” Angela nodded her grip tight around her gun. “If Dr.Gale is still alive, shouldn’t they try be trying to ransom him?”

I can only shake my head grimly in agreement. “They’re luring us here. Knew we’d be coming back for our property eventually.” I squint, a blur of movement out of the corner of my eye has me on edge. I take aim, peering down the barrel.

The first shot rings out and I push Angela behind me for cover. I knew it would be dangerous to proceed, cautious as we were upon our approach. I stalk forward, on my hands and knees. The enemy is practically invisible. I couldn’t make out anything more than a foot in front of me.

I hear something to our right, on the high ground above us. I notch my gun. I fire into the raging storm and blood leaks onto the ground. A body crumples lifelessly to the snow, rolling down the embankment to our feet. I peer to Angela, gauging her horrified reaction. She cannot seem to find the air to scream. A rattled gasp leaves her and but she can’t look away. She’s frozen in place. 

We have to keep moving. I practically have to tear her away from the corpse as we begin running blindly forward as the blizzard has arrived.

* * *

  
  


Moira leaned closer to my ear, her voice an island. A calm whisper that drowned out the maelstrom. “You must pick up your weapon Angela, you _must._” She insisted, her gloved hands trekking over my hammering chest to my assault rifle. A perfect gleaming twin to Moira’s, which she sported proudly, the barrel still hot with fire. Moira coaxed further, “You know exactly where to shoot them. To cause them as little pain as possible. It’ll be like a blink to them, my rúnsearc.”

The enemy has ambushed us. Numbers we couldn’t have known would be hiding inside. We’re surrounded, our only savior a shipment of supplies. Crates spilled carelessly across the ground from the last airdrop.

I inhale deeply, mired in her scent and strength. Her bi-colored eyes are piercing mine as she levels my rifle atop our cover. My hands are trembling, the entire gun is jostling as bullets whiz past us. I cannot see through the tears, I’m about to be sick. But Moira is there, ever always there. She slinks seamlessly behind me, covering me protectively as her finger loops over mine.

“Take a breath,” Moira commands, crossing the hair directly over an approaching Talon soldier’s helmetless skull. I can only oblige, a cry pulled from me as the shot is taken. My ears begin to ring as the man plummets. He doesn’t twitch, just simply bleeds. Lifelessly twisted as his fellow men care naught and continue their onslaught. His blood coagulating instantly in the cold slush around his cooling body.

I cannot speak. I cannot utter a proper response for what I’m feeling. Moira holds me tighter, making every bullet count. Her precision is terrifying. One after another, soldiers drop, their numbers thinning and falling back. A copter overhead is bringing in reinforcements, the metal doors shucked open as more men spill out. The steep valley around us is angry, snow begins to shift.

“On your own, Angela, while I watch our flank. I know you have it in you. I believe.” Moira praised, her hand dashing out to streak away my tears and the gun residue. She smiles, a crooked, toothy flash of softness that she so rarely shares. 

_ I love you!  _ I want to shout, I want to  _ scream _ while the prospect of death is all around us. “B-be safe.” Is all my weak heart can manage. When I look at her, I lose everything. My sense of self, my sense of belonging. Never in my life has someone made me feel so grounded and yet...I’m floating. I’m on a sickly, queasy cloud nine when she’s with me. It’s so clear! And opaque all the same!

A stinging bite to my shoulder draws me back to reality. Moira closes the distance between us, her face wrought with concern. “Angela, you’ve been— “

“I’m fine!” I belt out, narrowing my gaze on the targets ahead. Because that’s what they are, right? Obstacles to be overcome. If this graze hurt, I don’t want to fathom what they’ll do to her.

Moira nods tightly, in an instant, before I could ever comprehend what was about to happen. She kisses me. Amidst the chaos, her lips mesh perfectly over mine. A better fit than I could have ever imagined! Dashed as soldiers begin to close in behind her. I’m left dazed, head spinning, body numbing as I swivel stiffly back to my position.

_ I will protect her. _

Unassisted, I begin to fire, the kickback of the assault rifle powerful. The fresh wound on my shoulder is seeping blood with each shot. My teeth are bared but I’m laser-focused on elimination. It takes me a few more tries than her but I aim true for their heads. Their faces. Streaks of it sent down their midsection. Moira’s back is to mine, I can  _ feel _ her roaring. She’s gone feral razing them down. The aroma of copper bursts in the air. Red corrupts the pure white snow around us.

Adrenaline is coursing through my veins. “Cover me.” I urge, shuffling quickly to reload, my thermal gloves drenched from the inside. Fully stocked once more I take aim on the dozen or so men left.

“Wonderful, Angela!” Moira praised. “You’re an angel to them. An angel of death!” She marches forward, undaunted by their numbers, by the pillowing snow that’s threatening to crumble. I have to warn her.

“Moira! The valley!” I shout above the crossfire. There mustn't be but ten men left, but they all swarm in, a looming semicircle around us. “I’m running low on ammo!” I use what I have to take out two of them. Closer and closer they near, I’m out of options. One grapples for me and I bite his hand, my jaws closing tight, snapping his fingers. They dangle uselessly in his glove as he nurses his hand, his howls of pain echoing through the mountain range. I take the chance to ram the butt of my gun against his head. He chokes. A gurgling sound that fades when he hits the snow. He’s unconscious but still alive. And most likely concussed.

Suddenly, a thunderous cracking fills our ears. I look up in horror as the wide blankets of snow frosting the valley began to quake. Sheets began to peel away. Thousands of pounds rolling and condensing on themselves. Gaining speed. The entire terrain was upheaving in waves.

Moira snags me by the wrist and begins to run, firing with her free arm at any soldier stupid enough to keep fighting. Clouds of white never looked so threatening as it billowed angrily down. We barely made it to the door in time. Two men are swept, buried instantly. Their muffled screams something I’ll never forget.

Moira thrusts me inside and we scrambled to shut the door as the last of the soldiers try to pummel their way in. One, two— three make it inside before we can close it in time. A mistake, as Moira uses the last of her ammo to strike them down. The gun clicking on empty as the final soldier falls to his knees. Dying slowly, weakly crawling towards us before crashing. 

“Are you still vegan?” Moira asked with a brow furrowed squint. She fanned a few condensed MRE rations like playing cards. “I found options. We’re going to have to share, though.”

“I know.” My response is sharper than I would have liked. She frowns, a flash of sadness that she buries quickly. I drop my earpiece in frustration, hanging my head in my hands. “Sorry, Moira. I’m just...tired.” We can’t get an S.O.S. out to Headquarters. Help will be here within 24 hours, I needed to keep calm.

Her warmth envelopes me, cozier than the little fire she’s built from rubble. She rests her forehead against the small of my back, her lithe legs outstretched beside mine, her arms woven tightly around my waist. “I know, love.” She breathes, her voice sending shivers down my spine. She has me on edge with just three words and I could  _ almost  _ hate her for it. “The fight is over, for now, be still.”

For a stolen moment, I can. I shut my eyes, listening to the melody of her. The crackling fire. The bitter winds rattling to come inside. The sizzling reaction of heat packets warming our veggie pasta MRE. We don’t need idle chatter to keep us occupied, just one another. I could almost pretend the shambled laboratory around us is the same one back home at Blackwatch H.Q.

We eat peacefully, chatting about work and the best way to go about escaping.

“There’s a rooftop exit, but the hatch is going to be covered in snow.” She spooned the last bite of pasta into her frowning mouth.

“It should open from the inside.” I motioned with my arm, trying to speak around a mouthful of peanut butter and biscuit. She laughed as crumbs escaped anyhow, much to my embarrassment. But it was worth it to see her smiling.

After our surprisingly filling meal, we ransacked the remainder of the facility for supplies. A few cases of water, some more tucked away— probably expired— MREs. There was a sleeping nook, but it sported a single bed. We stripped it and found spare sheets to make palettes with.

The two of us could hardly sleep, exhausted as we were. Both of us staring out the large windows shrouded in snow. Time rolled languidly by before Moira broke the silence with a nervous clear of her throat. One of her easiest tells. “It’s too cold to sleep apart, you know. We’re going to have to get closer. For warmth.” 

I rolled onto my side with a grin. “Oh, for warmth, yeah?”

Moira was having none of my teasing as she wiggled towards me. “You’re lucky I’m not making you undress. We’d be even warmer that way.” She’s just before me now, her lips a breath away from mine. I can feel her sultry words as she speaks. 

Perhaps it’s dangerous to toe the lie so boldly, but I cannot help it with her so near. “Something tells me you’d like that. My body tangled up with yours. Sharing a sleeping bag while we hold each other through the night, my heat melding with yours. Can’t tell where I end and you begin.” I’ve closed the distance between us now, it’s a battle for dominance. Who’s going to break first.

_ Just kiss me, you idiot! _

Moira’s red lips part on a gasp. “Holding each other?” She chuckled softly, her mouth hovering just above mine. “You think I’m strong enough to simply  _ hold _ you chastely in my arms all night? Angela, I’ve  _ burned _ for you.” Moira confessed, pouring out her wicked heart. “ M’fhíorghrá, once I have you within my grasp I’m going to take you. Over and over, wringing orgasms from you every way I’ve imagined over these agonizing years.”

I could hardly believe my ears, could scarcely  _ hear _ her tawdry words past my hammering pulse. “Moira, I was only trying to get a rise out of you!” My face is a book she can already read the climax of as she moves in to kiss me for the second time today. But now, I can appreciate her tenderness. Her giving, plush lips as they slip like silk across mine. I can feel her tongue daubing sweetly for entrance and I’m helpless to oblige as I mingle with her. She tastes divine. Like honey and wine.

When she pulls away for a breath, I’m left shaking. Dizzied. Her bi-colored eyes raze over me, palpable as touch. 

“You’ve gotten a  _ rise _ out of the since the moment I met you. You think you are an innocent little daisy floating on the wind around me. But you are  _ devious. _ You’re a devilish woman and you’re very aware of your wiles.” She canted her head to inspect my blanching reaction. “Oh, what? Surprised I could ever notice you swaying your hips up and down the lab aisle, stooping low at your waist to pick up papers you’ve ‘dropped’. Saying my name like you do! Like only  _ you _ do.”

“You just sound angry with me.” I struggled for a proper response. “I-I’m not  _ devilish,  _ Moira.”

_ Am I? _

The sides of her pretty mouth quirked, hinting at a smile. Her disheveled hair spilling across her face. “I’m beyond angry with you! Admit it. You’re a tease and you know it.” 

I shook my head, turning over to avoid looking at her. “Would it be so hard for you to just say you like me?” I ask, gazing through the wide observatory glass. So much snow has built up I can barely see past it. But the moon is bright tonight and Moira is quiet for the rest of it. I can hear her roll onto her back and exhale a pent up breath. The dying fire crackling at our feet.

* * *

  
  


It’s 4 in the morning when I awake. The sun hasn’t begun to think about rising. I set up to see Angela curled like a little doll in her messy sheets. Her hair an absolute nest of frizz, drool trekking down her open, sightly snoring mouth. She’s the vision of loveliness, murmuring unintelligibly before tossing onto her side.

Across the pitch black lobby, a faint red light is glowing from the comms P.C. I race to it, nearly tripping over my own feet to relay the message that’s waiting.

_ Dr. O’Deorain, Dr. Zeigler? If you’re reading me, we’re en-route to your location now. Hold tight until morning. _

Relief floods through me like a torrent as I stumble back over to snoozing Angela. 

I lace the back of my hand across her rosy cheeks, admiring her stillness. Never seen her quite so peaceful before. I keep this image in mind, while I rummage through the supplies I raided. I have every memory card I could find, a few smaller pieces of radar tech and a length of rope that has me jittering.

_ If she knows, she’ll never forgive me. _

I surmise, nodding my head in a silent agreement with myself. I won’t let Angela be traumatized any further. I slip free a pillowcase and fold it over and over. I bring the heavy swatch of fabric to her gently resting eyes, they dart behind her lids and I pause in awe before tying it around her head. She shuffles restlessly for a moment before falling back deeper into slumber.

I release a breath I didn’t know I was holding, my haunches burning the longer I’m crouched here. I muster the strength to bind her wrists behind her back. I spin it around her calves and secure her ankles. No slack in the lead, I ease my arms beneath her, hoisting her easily. She’s featherlight in my hold, her head lying against my chest.

She hasn’t even woken up. I thank the heavens, gathering her and the data before heading to a narrow flight of stairs that led to the weather station’s rooftop. A door that swung inside to open, spilling heaps of snow past my feet. I stumble, almost losing everything in my grip, including Angela. I grit my teeth, the muscles in my legs screaming as I trudged through the weight.

The blaring sounds of a helicopter in the distance never sounded so beautiful. I’m met with a gentle waft of cold, a kiss compared to last night’s turmoil. The brilliant rising sun, blindingly bright against all the white.

Angela wriggled in my arms, coming as the copter hovered overhead, ready to land. The chasey door slinging open.

“M-Moira? Hello? What’s going on?” Angela stuttered, whirling her head around. Unable to see with the makeshift blindfold over her eyes, something I knew I’d regret. I shucked it free, letting her take in the shining morning. “Why are my— ...oh!” She gasped, rendered speechless as the sun crested the mountain valley, the light reflecting in her icy blues. I’m more entranced by her reaction than anything.

I hold her as we bask in the sunlight of a new day.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


I can’t quite find the words to describe how beautiful she looks. I’m sputtering champagne into the back of my fist, setting the empty glass on the stair railing. She strides towards me, her boot heels clicking against the ballroom floor. 

“Everything turned out better than perfect.” I regard as she spins, giving me the full view of her handmade attire. Her staff held aloft as her ribbons twirl. “You look amazing. Absolutely enchanting, Angela.” I take her hand, drawing her into my embrace. She smells of sunshine.

She draws back to smile up at me and pose. “And you look terrifying!” She complimented my costume with a shudder, circling around me to get a closer look at my tattered garbs. A stark contrast to her bespoke top. The diamond cut in the hot pink fabric highlighting her cleavage, the tight fit accentuating her curves as it trailed down into a filigreed tip, laced with silver. The same metal that bolstered her thigh-high boots, giving her the appearance of armor. “Can you tell what I’m supposed to be?” She asked, giving her staff an impressive spiral above her head before clacking it down, her wings fanning out. The adorable ponytails, the pleated skirt, the ribbon and gem accents.

“You’re a sailor,” I suggested, leaning in to steal a kiss from her like the villain I am. “And me?”

Angela onced me over with her half-lidded eyes, still a bit fuzzy from the kiss. “A...err, a ghost?” She pinched her chin between her thumb and forefinger in concentration “A witch? No, no— oh! You’re a  _ banshee _ , aren’t you?” She guessed correctly, leading me giddily to the bustling dance floor. An elegant ballroom, illuminated in soft, warm light. The ceiling draped in gauzy silk, mimicking cobwebs. The chandeliers lit with artificial candles.

I gaze upon the mirth hesitantly, I’m not much of a dancer, but I very well can’t keep her on the sidelines. I bow before her, taking her hand in mine. “Might I have this dance, Angela?” I ask sincerely.

She smiles. “Who else would, but you, Moira?” She replied, sweeping me into her arms as the cello began to take precedence. We danced in tandem, seamlessly close as the music crescendos. The song was elegant, hurting and gentle. I’ve heard it before. In a dream. 

I lift her gracefully in an arch, her wings spread, her blonde hair falling before setting her safely back upon the dancefloor. We’re spinning round and round together, her skirts a halo about her waist. I can hear her laughing, a duet with the plucking strings. My heart soars and she’s right there with me.

It’s so very close, on the tip of my tongue. I have to say it, holding it back any longer might just kill me. “Angela…” I start, words trailing before I’ve even had a chance to eek it out. I can feel her head shift as she looks up at me expectantly. 

“Yes, Moira?” She asks, her pink lips impossibly kissable.

It’s now or never, I suppose. “I’m in love with you,” I admit the words slip right out of my mouth. Unpracticed and clumsy. “That is to say, these last few months have been everything to me, I...I don’t know how to convey it properly.”

Her eyes are beautiful and wide. I can see her take in my statement, mull it over in thought. We’ve only grown nearer after the Serbia mission. She cannot be  _ surprised _ to hear me confess. And perhaps she’s only a bit so as she smiles knowingly up at me with her brows quirked.

“You’ve been conveying it properly since we met.” Angela laughed, lightly tapping my chest before resting her palm over my beating heart. “Oh, Moira...I love you. I love you...I love you!” She whispers it, sings it. Repeats the words over and over, like a new mantra. “You’ve no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say that to me. I couldn’t wait for you to be ready.” It’s bittersweet, to hear her say it.

“I know I don’t make things easy for you, Angela.” I relayed, gathering her hands up to hold them closely. “I’m hard to love, but I’ll never stop making it worth your time. You’ve given everything to me, Angela, let me do the same.” I breathe into her flaxen hair and I’m home.

She’s shaking in my arms now and I can’t help but grin as she buries her face out of sight to cry. “You’re awful, you know? Doing this to a woman.” She chuckled, tears running down her gorgeous face.

“If you think I’m awful now, just wait till I get you alone.” I tease, my voice husky in her ear. Now she’s trembling for something else, gazing up at me with half-lidded eyes. I don’t wait to steal a kiss from her. She gasps, tracing her fingers over where I’ve made contact, her tongue daubing out to wet her rosy pink lips. She kisses me again, drawing me in with her hands thrown around my neck. It’s like we’re the only two people in the universe. No one exists to me but my Angela as I gently sway her with the dying melody.

We separate woefully and I’m already mourning the absence of her warmth. Perhaps I’m reading too far into her sultry eyes and her deep kisses, but I can think of nothing more than getting her back to our hotel room. It’s not but a five-minute ride away from the convention.

“What are you thinking, Moira?” Angela asked with a quirked brow.

“You don’t want to know what I’m thinking.” I wink, whirling her one last time as the music fades completely and the orchestra begins to pack up. That’s my cue. I grab her wrist, navigating us away from useless conversations that would-be sponsors and donors wanted to have. We’re out the double doors in seconds, cold October air suffusing the starry night. I hail a cab and open her side before scooting in.

We can’t keep our hands off each other for the short duration of the ride. I’m slipping my hand up her short skirt and fumbling over the outside of her cotton panties. The poor omnic driving us pretends not to notice as he adjusts his rearview for a peek. We arrive and I toss money to the cabbie, leaving the change as we race up the steps of the hotel. The spinning glass door ushers us in. If the elevator weren’t seethrough as well, I’d be inside her here and now. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


I barely have the chance to lock the door behind us. Moira is ravenous, pent up years of frustration as she leads me impatiently to her hotel bedroom. I shuck off my boots at the entryway and she’s right behind me, pinning me to the wall before we’ve even made it to the bed.

Her mouth is a brand upon my skin, leaving her mark wherever she pleases. I thread my fingers through her hair as she trails from my jaw to my neck. I help her with the binds of my costume and pull one ribbon that has the clasp undone. She notices, her bi-colored eyes cutting right through me as she grabs the edge and tugs, slowly inching the fabric down my breasts until she has them exposed. I hiss between my teeth, cool air brushing across my warm flesh, my nipples hardening instantly. She’s delighted, kissing deeply against my neck, palming my chest brazenly rough.

“ _ So soft… _ ” Moira praises, her mouth parting just above the peak of my left breast. Her tongue daubing out to taste me. I whimper, my knees buckling. 

She presses me back onto the bed, slinking lower down my trembling body. I’m so excited I cannot possibly contain it. She threads her fingers through mine, pinning my hands above my head. Her chest is mashed against mine, the weight of her luxurious between my legs. She rolls her hips once and a surprised moan slips free from me. 

“Oh?” Moira teases, doing it again to elicit the same reaction. It feels too good not to let her, especially when she wedged her thigh betwixt mine, grinding it against me. It brings me back to my college days. Fooling around with dormmates. Doing “Everything But” for years. An endless haze of foreplay, never really finding the release I craved with another woman. The one that Moira was going to give me now. “Enough playing, Angela. I’ve waited long enough.”

I laugh. “I’ve waited just as long, you know?” I watch her mischievous grin grow wider as she snakes down low, reaching beneath my skirt to find my thong. She strokes her fingertips along the seam of my dripping cunny, humming in satisfaction before tugging the black slip of cotton aside. I gasp and she’s already on me.

The contact is shocking, I can’t catch my breath while she’s ravaging me. She’s a veteran, twisting and rubbing her wicked tongue against me, lifting one of my legs up to drop across her shoulder. Friction begins to coil in my abdomen, my insides are fluttering. I moan lewdly, humping against her hand when she delves two fingers insides. It’s too much for me to bear, I begin to crumble beneath her.

I’m coming against her mouth, clenching around her strong fingers in heady waves. She won’t stop stimulating my clit with her devilish mouth, suckling till I’m cross-eyed, seeing stars. My orgasm is seemingly endless, I have to push her head away she’s so intent.

“M-Moira,  _ please…” _ I beg. She gives one last lap, so rough my hips rise from the bed.

“You’ll be letting me do that every night,” Moira assured, kissing me in my afterglow. She pet my breasts as if she couldn’t help it before flouncing by my side. It takes me a few lingering moments to regain my bearings. I rise up on my hands and knees above her.

But now I’m again so needing it’s uncomfortable. My thighs are quivering, drenched in arousal as she’s laying back for me. She parts her legs and I can see the flash of hesitation across her face she reveals herself. I can’t imagine why she’d ever be nervous. My heart seizes. She’s so wet from pleasuring me. I rest my hands on her propped knees, just admiring her. 

“You’re so beautiful.” I breathe, kissing lightly just outside. I can feel her heat, her hips rock to meet me. I part her rosy lips with my thumbs and begin to feast. She arches against the bed instantly, her heels digging into the sheets for purchase. I laved my tongue between her slick folds, dragging it out achingly slow.

“ _ Oh— Angela…” _ Moira whispers, her brows furrowed as she combs my hair out of the way. She tastes heavenly, divinely bittersweet. Her flavor tugs against my tongue and I’m drawn deeper into her softness. She squirms when I press harder with each flick against her swollen clit. Her head falls into the pillows, her eyes shut in focus as she chases her orgasm. My hands clench her thighs and nudge them wider. I can feel her shudder, her ankles locked behind me to keep me in place. As if I’d rather be anywhere else than in Moira’s lap.

She’s completely soundless in the height of her climax. Her mouth parting, her eyes fanning open before she utters the gentlest of cries. Like nothing I’ve ever seen. I’m completely enthralled, watching her come for me. She’s in abandon, writhing in her pleasure, a blissful smile on her face.

She collapses in a pitiful heap, giggling weakly while she strokes my cheeks, tugging me up to cuddle with her. We mingle in one another, touching lazily and fucking each other needily through the night. I can’t count how many orgasms she’s given me. And after it all, Moira and I just talk. 

I’ve never felt so close to another person before. Naked, her limbs tangled up in mine while the sun rises behind our hotel curtains. Honeyed light seeps in, luring us to forget the time and enjoy the stillness.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
